


Motivated

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Motivated

**Title:** Motivated  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #84: Can  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** I just hope this makes sense. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Motivated

~

“I can do that,” Draco purred, chin on Harry's shoulder.

“Impossible,” Harry said, staring at the mag. He squinted. “It’s a photographer’s trick.”

“It’s entirely possible,” Severus chimed in from across the room. “It simply requires...flexibility.” His eyes raked Draco. “Draco’s fully capable of it, given proper motivation.”

“I’d like to see that,” Harry muttered.

Draco smirked, lying back. “Then motivate me.”

Later, after Draco’d been thoroughly fucked by Harry and Severus, he demonstrated that he really could throw an arm over his shoulder and clasp hands behind his back. Harry sighed. Somehow Draco always won all their bets.

~


End file.
